gtafandomcom-20200222-history
811
|related = Comet Comet SR |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Comet (dial texture) |inttxd = Comet |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = pfister811 |handlingname = PFISTER811 |textlabelname = PFISTER811 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Pfister 811 is a two-door hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, released on June 28th, 2016, during the Pfister 811 Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The 811 is mainly based on the , seen prominently in the overall body shape, front curvature and rear engine bay cover, while the rear fascia and rear lights are based on the . The spoiler is inspired by the . There are three grilles in the frontal fascia, with one main grille for air intake for the radiator positioned in the center, split in half horizontally with one element, as part of the bumper. Beside this are two large grilles just in front of the front axle, for general airflow and cooling the vehicle's front disk brakes. Directly above these are the vehicle's frog-eye headlamps. Down the side of the vehicle is a curve progressing from the bottom of the front fender, which leads into a narrow, vertical side intake to cool the rear engine and brake pads on the rear axle. The vehicle can come with or without a roof. It also comes equipped with a rear spoiler by default. The car has 7 Y-spoke alloy rims. On the rear, curved rear lights are positioned below the rear duct with the manufacturer labeled in chrome writing in between them. Beneath is a 6-bladed carbon-fibre diffuser which is positioned in between the two rear quarter panels which curve from the sides of the vehicle. The entire rear fascia is based within an inset arche finished in carbon fibre. The inset design is similar to that of the Furore GT. The rear also features two exhausts positioned in a similar manner to the Porsche 918 - directly behind the cockpit, albeit further down the engine cover, closely behind the rear spoiler. The rear spoiler forms as part of the aforementioned side curves which pass over the rear arches. The spoiler itself is made up of CFRP. The engine cover louver has 5 ovular ventilation holes with mesh grilles, the entire cover is made out of carbon fibre. The rear clam of the car hinges from the roof, leaving behind the engine cover and exhaust outlets. The engine cover itself cannot be removed as there is no engine model. The underside of the cockpit is carbon fibre plated for aerodynamic purposes. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The 811 performs phenomenally. With a light body, all-wheel drive, and great aerodynamics, the car has extreme acceleration, beating all motorcycles and non-electric supercars. According to files, the vehicle's top speed is on par with the T20, being the joint third-fastest car in the game (according to raw-data in the files). In reality, when observed, the 811 is even faster than the X80 Proto, Adder and even the Banshee 900R. In other words, the 811 is observably the fastest supercar in the game. This makes the 811 extremely competitive on races with long straights. Despite this impressive straight line performance, the 811 is appalling to maneuver in the corners, as at even low speeds for a supercar, the 811 massively understeers when approaching the corner, while applying power coming out of the corner causes oversteer and loss of gears. The car also suffers from extreme traction loss, making it a difficult car to drive in Stunt Races as well. This makes the 811 a vehicle best suited for races with extremely long straights and very long corners where it can easily reach top speed and not lose much in the corners. The car's rear-engine layout seems beneficial in terms of power-to-weight ratio. The car is given a unique engine sound that seems to be a cross between the sound of the Monroe and a higher performance car, giving it a lower number of revolutions than expected and thus a lower pitch sound. The low rev speed doesn't mean the car suffers in power, however; off the line, the car still remains impressive, and backfiring seems less common than on other supercars, seemingly making the 811 more economical. The website claims that the vehicle is a hybrid, like the real-life Porsche 918, and that its electric motor "gives it more kick than a turbo charger". The car's electric motor counteracts speed loss when shifting. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = 811-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery 811-GTAO-ad.jpg|'811' advertisement. 811B-GTAO-front.png|811 with no roof. (rear quarter view) 811-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The 811 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. 811-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The 811 as seen on Legendary Motorsport. Pfister811-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The 811 on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Pfister811-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The 811 on the Rockstar Games Social Club Cinematic preview. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,135,000 *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during an import mission with one of three variations: R3G4L, SL1CK and M1DLIF3. Trivia General *The name "811" is clearly a reference to the Porsche 918 and Porsche 911. *The announcement image for the Pfister 811, presented in the Rockstar Newswire, follows a design pattern often seen in modern Porsche adverts: image over a white background, the slogan in black, the name of the car, in smaller grey letters under the slogan, a small description near the image and the logo in the bottom ( ). *The default radio station for the 811 is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *In the files, the car is listed with the manufacturer together (pfister811). This was intentionally done, as model names do not start with numbers. The same applies to the 9F and the 190z. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Fitting custom bumpers (except the "Drift Bumper") will make the car's front resemble a Maserati GranTurismo. *The 811 emits an electrical beep when the engine is turned off, the same sound effect is heard on the Tempesta, Itali GTB Custom, Nero Custom, Itali GTO, Emerus, Specter and the Specter Custom. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The low-distance model of the 811 sports the Pfister badge on the front of the car and the ‘811’ badge on the body. This cannot be seen on the car close-up. See Also *Comet - Another Pfister sports car. Navigation }}de:811 (V) es:811 fr:811 hu:811 pl:811 pt:811 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pfister Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online